


Bump and Kiss in the Night

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Haikyuu!! Day! Here's some KuroTsuki to hopefully make your day better! If there are inconsistencies, it's because I wrote half of this months ago and finished the rest right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump and Kiss in the Night

**Night 1:**

 

Being in an unfamiliar place, sleeping next to his not-so-quiet team, Kuroo had a feeling that he wasn't going to be able to sleep much on the first night of training camp. Although he was hopeful, Kuroo gave up at 3am. Making sure not to disturb his team, he quietly tiptoes around everyone's sleeping form and let out a sigh of relief once he made it into the hall.    
  
Though he still keeps quiet as to not wake up any of the other players, Kuroo makes his way to the kitchen to see if he can find a glass of water or maybe some aspirin. But he also finds a particular blonde from Karasuno sitting on the small dining table with his head in his hands. Tsukishima must not have heard the captain enter the room as he doesn't raise his head, but it would be rude, in Kuroo's mind, to not say hello.

 

"Yo, Megane-kun." He whispers but loud enough for the blonde to hear. Tsukishima, discovering that he is not in fact alone, whips his head up and glares at the intruder. If Kuroo thought that he had it bad when it came to his own insomnia, the blonde teen looked worse for wear. He was sweaty, hands shaking, and had dark circles under his eyes. Kuroo frowned, wondering if he should have let the middle blocker be.

 

Tsukishima grits his teeth like he wishes Kuroo had never walked in. "I have a proper name." He ends up saying, trying not to make eye contact. Kuroo winces but heads for the fridge for a bottles water and nearly drinks half of it in one sip. "Why are you here?" Kuroo pauses.

 

"Can't sleep." Kuroo leans his back against the counter, wanting to glance over at the blonde but not to show Tsukishima pity; he probably wouldn't like that. There's an uncomfortable pause that makes Kuroo shiver. "What about you?" He asks, wondering if he had overstepped their boundaries as "friends," though they still don't know each other quite yet.

 

Tsukishima pauses, like he's trying to think of an answer, but ends up standing up quickly and heading back down the hall. "None of your business." Kuroo frowns at the remark, finishes the rest of the water, then heads back to his sleeping bag in hopes of getting some sort of sleep that night.

**Night 2:**

 

Tsukishima awakes with a start; his heart is beating wildly in his chest and it feels like his face and back are drenched with sweat. Surely he must have woken someone up, but he looks around to find that everyone was still sleeping, even Yamaguchi who tends to wake up whenever Tsukishima has a panic attack. He was the only person who knew about the blonde's secret, and he had intended it to stay that way.  
  
He hurries as fast as he can to make his way back into the kitchen so he could find a glass of water to help calm his nerves, but someone is already there. Tsukishima panics, but he recognizes the person standing in front of the fridge, examining its contents. Unfortunately for Tsukishima, Kuroo had heard the blonde stumble in and turns his head around with a surprised look on his face. "Hey there, Tsukki." The blonde winces at the new name. "Can't sleep either?" He asks, holding out a cold water bottle.

Tsukishima is skeptical at first, not at the water, but as to why Kuroo was even there, why the captain even bothered to say more than hello. The blonde takes it, whispers a rushed "thank you very much" before sitting back down. Normally Tsukishima would have fled the scene, but he felt dizzy again, and his heart kept racing no matter how slowly he tried to breathe. "Are you stalking me?" Is the bright response the first year can come up with.

Kuroo laughs, though knows to keep his voice down for the sake of the others. "I'm not a stalker. Just a normal insomniac." He takes the other seat beside the blonde who just wishes he could be alone. "Are you an insomniac too? Or do you have it worse."

**  
** Tsukishima screws his eyes shut as the pounding in his head gets louder. His breath turns heavy and it feels like he has molasses coating his throat and it’s just so hard to breathe. “Oi, Tsukki? Are you okay?” Kuroo’s voice feels faint even though they’re nearly side-by-side; his vision whirls and he can’t keep his eyes open. The last thing he remembers is a warmth around his shoulders that lulls him into a dreamless sleep, something he forget even existed.

 

**Day 3:**

 

Tsukishima barely remembers anything that happened in the last 24 hours; but waking up in his own futon without any dreams or sweaty skin was unusual. He sat up quickly, getting used to his surroundings. There was a gentle light streaming through the window and his teammates were gone, probably starting morning practice without him.

 

His head hurts just a little, but it's manageable compared to last night. As he tries tot hink on how he ended up back in his futon, his head starts to ache. Stretching out his limbs a bit beforehand, Tsukishima stands up and starts putting on his clothes. When he's got his shorts on, he hears someone come into the room.

 

"A-ah, T-tsukishima-kun!" Yachi freezes in the doorway at the sight of a shirtless boy; covering her eyes with her hands and trying to look away. "The coach wanted me to come and give you medicine." Tsukishima stares at the blonde girl a little before slipping on a shirt and sighing. She approaches him carefully, sits by his side and pulles out a little baggie from her pocket as well as a pouch of Pocari.

 

She hands it to him with a smile and Tsukishima stares down at the bag filled with aspirin. He narrows his eyes; did Yamaguchi tell the coach about his...condition? Tsukishima furrowed his brows and took the pills. Yachi stayed for a little while longer, obviously worried about the boy. "The coach wants you to get some food and rest for the first half of practice." The blonde boy frowned; the first half was conditioning and the second was skill based. The coach definitely knew, and it made him upset.

 

Yachi leaves and Tsukishima stares at his hands. If only he wasn't so weak to something so trivial, just a mental problem...He bangs his fist on the floor before standing up to head to the kitchen to eat whatever leftovers were there. But instead of leftovers, there was a plate wrapped in foil sitting on the table where he usually sat.

 

He went over to it, pulled of the foil off and saw a heaping plate of eggs and bacon and pancakes. Tsukishima winced slightly...he couldn't possibly eat so much. But someone had specially prepared a breakfast plate all for himself and even a glass of cold tea to drink. It made him feel even more weak, so he sat down and ate in silence.

 

**Night 4:**

 

Kuroo is waiting for him by Karasuno's room, hands folded across his chest and back resting against the wall. Tsukishima sighs and mentally prepares himself. "Oh, Tsukki." He says, tone cautious. His tone is familiar; it's the same as when Yamaguchi discovered his night terrors. That night explaining his ailment had been exhausting...it looked like he was going to have to go through that again.

 

"What is it, Kuroo-san?" Tsukishima asks, bitterness in his voice. But Kuroo doesn't shy away, though he doesn't move form his spot.

 

"I just wanted to talk..." Kuroo begins, looking away like he was trying to carefully pick and choose his words as to not offend the blonde. But Tsukishima didn't really care about that. "It's...not insomnia, is it?" Tsukishima stares at the captain before shaking his head. "But...one way or another, you don't get enough sleep, do you?" Tsukishima doesn't say a word, but that in itself is an answer.

 

Kuroo moves off the wall and steps a little closer to the blonde. "Is it nightmares?" Kuroo frowns as Tsukishima doesn't meet his gaze. "When I saw you pass out, I was really scared, you know. I consider you and important friend, Tsukki." Kuroo offers the other a weak smile. "I just...I really want to help you." Tsukishima bites his lip.

 

"What can you possibly do?" Tsukishima bites out, and it comes out harsher than he had intended. But Kuroo is used to the sharp tongue and doesn't flinch.

 

"Give me a chance, Tsukki." Kuroo looks so sad when the blonde eventually meets the captain's gaze. He looks like Tsukishima's lack of sleep is affection him too, and it looks like Kuroo's a mirror and it hurts the blonde as well. His bottom lip quivered. "We're both weak, Tsukki. We can't sleep under normal circumstances...but maybe, we can help each other and get through this."

 

Tsukishima is wary of Kuroo, always has been since they first met, especially so during their after-practice training. But...with Kuroo standing there with such sadness in his eyes...he can't possibly say no. So he doesn't. He says yes.

 

**Night 5:**

 

"Cards?" Tsukishima deadpans when he meets Kuroo at night in the cafeteria with only half of the lights on. "That's your big plan? To play cards?" Kuroo whinces and gives a sheepish smile.

 

"It's just a start! I'm no doctor...but maybe it will keep us occupied." Kuroo smiles and it looks like he has dark bags under his eyes. Tsukishima frowns; how can he look and act so strong when he's at practice and with his team and manage to stay in an honor level class when he's barely sleeping at night? "Is rummy okay? It's kind of the only game I know." Kuroo chuckles and starts dealing out the cards.

 

They play for what feels like hours, and before he knows it, Tsukishima feels himself become sleepy. Kuroo hands him a glass of warm milk, which he finishes in one gulp, and says he's ready to sleep. Kuroo walks with him to another empty room. "Maybe if you sleep in a different place, you can sleep better and wake up more refreshed." Is Kuroo's reasoning as two futons are spread out in the otherwise empty room and Tsukishima settles into his own makeshift bed.

 

Kuroo nestles in the futon next to him and stretches. "Are you going to sleep?" Tsukishima asks with a sleepy tone in his voice. He's tired but...was Kuroo going to be okay? The captain turns to face the blonde and smiles.

 

"I'll be okay. Get some sleep, Tsukki." Those are the last words Tsukishima remembers before falling asleep.

 

**Night 7:**

 

"And then she slowly opens the door, the hinges creaking loud...her breathing sounding like thunder and..." Kuroo pauses and makes a gruelish sound and jumps out on Tsukki. However, Tsukishima isn't scared by the older male's horror story and his straight face didn't move an inch despite Kuroo's attempt. "You were supposed to be scared at least a little bit, Tsukki!" Kuroo whined.

 

"Wahhh, that was so scary, I might pee my pants." Tsukishima retorts in monotone. Kuroo whimpers and buries himself under the covers. "Are you going to bed now?" Kuroo nods and Tsukishima keeps staring at Kuroo. Lately, the mini sleepovers with Kuroo had been working; he hadn't had a nightmare since, and he wonders if he just needed someone to talk to, or maybe it was just specific to Kuroo. He couldn't quite figure it out.

 

But one thing that always bothered him was that whenever he woke up, Kuroo was always gone. He still ate enough servings for two people as usual, but the dark circles under his eyes were still there. Though, it looked like he tried to cover them up with make-up. This arrangement was supposed to help both of them, and Tsukishima had a feeling that Kuroo was still suffering, unable to sleep.

 

Trying not to make any sounds, he slid out of his futon and wiggled his way over to Kuroo, silently. Tsukishima paused, watching Kuroo's back, his shoulders, how they moved as he breathed. But he knew Kuroo wasn't sleeping. Carefully, he curled up against the other male's back and rested his forehead on the soft cotton shirt, between Kuroo's shoulder blades. He felt Kuroo flinch at the contact, but he soon relaxed when he realized who it was. "Tsukki?"

 

The blonde kept silent for a while before speaking. "You're not sleeping." Kuroo sucked in a sharp breath. "This was supposed to be a healing process...for the both of us..." Kuroo stayed still. "Why did you keep it from me?"

 

"Well..." Kuroo scratched his forehead and let out a heavy sigh. He rolled around so he was now facing Tsukishima, his hand holding his head. The look on Tsukishima's face was one he'd never seen before. The scowl was recognizable yes, but there was a look of concern in the blonde's eyes that made Kuroo's heart squeeze in pain. "You stopped having terrors...and that was good enough for me. I can take medication to put me to sleep if I need to, but you're different..."

 

Tsukishima pouted in response and reached up to flick the captain's forehead. "That's not good enough, Kuroo-san. That's not fair...how could I possibly be okay with that?" Tsukishima tries to cover his face in his hands, but Kuroo can spot his bottom lip quiver, and it twists his heart even more. He was supposed to help Tsukishima, make the nightmares go away, but this...this was not what he wanted.

 

Kuroo tried to gently pry Tsukishima's hands away from his face, but when the blonde's face was free, he was not expecting what came after it. Tsukishima leaned forward quicker than Kuroo's reflexes and kissed him full on the mouth. Kuroo was so stunned that he could barely react to the kiss, and at first he thought that maybe it was an accident, but when Tsukishima bit gently on his lower lip and Kuroo gasped from it and felt another warm tongue slip inside his mouth, Kuroo knew this was no accident.

 

His heart pounded heavy as they exchanged light kisses, a little tongue here and there, Tsukishima's body pressed flush against his own, Kuroo's hand resting lightly on the blonde's waist...this had to be a dream. "Kuroo-san." He heart Tsukishima's light voice in the darkness of the small room. "I want to help you...so please..." The blonde gently nudged the captain onto his back and crawled on top of him.

 

Kuroo's eyes were wide as he stared up at the boy on top of him, but they fluttered closed when Tsukishima leaned down. _"Please sleep, Kuroo."_ Kuroo thought to himself _"How could I possibly fall asleep when you're kissing me?"_ But he let Tsukishima do what he wanted, let him kiss him until his lips were sore, held him tight until he lost all strength in his arms, until he fell asleep with the lingering touch of the blonde's kiss on his lips.

 

**Day 8:**

 

Kuroo awoke disoriented, unaware of his surroundings, confused at the pain in his neck and why his eyelids felt heavy. This morning had been the first where he had awaken and daylight was streaming through the window. He looked around; Tsukishima was gone, and it sounded like a commotion outside his door.

 

Today was the last day of camp, and Karasuno would be leaving to go back to Miyagi. Once it hit him that he wasn't going to see Tsukishima for a while, he got up quickly in his pajamas and searched for the blonde. He had to at least say goodbye...

 

Tsukishima was outside by the bus, loading up his bags. Kuroo ran over to the blonde, barefoot since he just woke up, and pulled the boy to the side away from his teammates, away from prying ears. Tsukishima turned bright red because he just knew his entire team was boring holes in his back, wondering why Nekoma's captain pulled Tsukishima aside in his bright red kitty boxers.

 

"Tsukki!" Kuroo breathed out, chest heaving slightly from running around looking for the blonde. "I..." His cheeks turned red as well, looking down at the ground. "I...slept well last night..." He paused. "Thanks to you..." They stood there in silence, both of them embarrassed by their actions. But they both knew that they were going to be apart, and neither of them wanted that.

 

"I'm glad...really..." The blonde covered his mouth his his hands, remembering his actions of the night before. He's slightly embarrassed that he nearly mounted a third year and made out with him until they both passed out.

 

"Hey...can I have your number?" Kuroo asks, twiddling his fingers. Tsukishima nods slowly, takes Kuroo's phone in his hands and puts in his number. Kuroo smiles and bites his lip. "I...can I...kiss you?" Tsukishima flinches, takes half a step back at how sudden the question was poised and his entire face, neck, and ears turned red. It took him a while to think of an answer, but he slowly nodded his head.

 

Kuroo felt like his heart rose to his throat and stayed there, a lump in his throat he couldn't chase away. His face felt hot at the blonde's sign of consent as he approached the blonde. He stood in front of the other, building up the nerve to kiss him. And when he leaned up slightly, pressing his lips against the other's, tasting the sunshine on Tsukishima's lips, the sounds of cheers from a couple of their teammates at the open display of affection, the whole world revolving around them, it felt like time stood still whenever he was wrapped up in Tsukishima; it felt like the whole world could crumble around them, but neither of them would care.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
